Secrets Out
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: You'll just have to read it to find out what it's about : - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... D:

**Plot:** Set at the end of 'My Other Left Foot'

**A/N:** Had this idea when I finished watching the episode :D Please R&R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

Tony, Kate and Abby stood around the TV near Gibbs' desk talking.

"That's great Abby. I'll make sure to get that in the report" Kate said looking directly at her. Abby nodded and watched as Gibbs entered the squad room.

"What report?" Tony frowned confused.

"We've got Humpty Dumpty back together?" Gibbs asked walking to his desk.

"Most of him" Kate reported turning around.

"Melon and left leg are still outstanding" Tony said.

"Any more tattoos?" Gibbs asked typing on his keyboard.

"No, just the rose on Kate's butt" Tony smiles.

"It's not a rose" Gibbs quickly says. They all turned to stare at Gibbs with his back towards them clicking away on his mouse. Kate turns back to see Tony licking his lip and raises an eyebrow. Kate looked over at Abby who was grinning away.

"He doesn't know" Kate said to Abby and glanced at Tony. "He's lying just like he did about the digitalis" Kate said looking between them. "Okay, tell them!" Kate growls turning around to face Gibbs. 'You are in trouble big time!' Kate thought to herself. Muttering to herself she headed to her desk and grabbed her bag.

"Kate, we were just joking!" Abby called after her but Kate didn't stop. "Nice going!" Abby frowned smacking Tony on the arm.

"What did I do?!" He frowned.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **There is one more chapter to come… the confrontation of Gibbs and Kate after that little banter in the squad room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate got up from her couch and moved across to the door. She opened it slightly and peered through the gap.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"Let me in Kate" Gibbs said pushing on the door. Kate let go but the door didn't open due to the chian lock. "Kate, please let me in" Gibbs begged.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it from there. I can hear you just fine" Kate shrugged.

"No I can't. Can I please come in?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh fine" Kate said shutting the door and unlocked it. She opened it again and walked over to the couch.

"Why are you so mad anyway?" Gibbs frowned walking over and sat down next to her. Kate moved up the couch and looked across at him.

"You told everyone at the office that my tattoo wasn't of a rose. The look of shock on Tony's face and Abby was beaming away, it would've been better if you didn't say anything!" Kate growled.

"She knows" Gibbs shrugged.

"Who knows what?" Kate frowned staring at Gibbs.

"Abby knows about us" Gibbs replied.

"What do you mean Abby knows about us!?" Kate gasped.

"I told her" Gibbs said.

"You told her!? What the hell for??" Kate shouted.

"I thought she should know" Gibbs shrugged starting to get annoyed.

"And in the process humiliating me!" Kate yelled.

"what?" Gibbs laughed.

"Do you know how many lies I had to tell her when she asked if I wanted to do something with her but I was busy with her and then had to make something up!" Kate screamed getting to her feet.

"I don't see what the problem is" Gibbs frowned getting to his feet as well.

"You don't see what the problem is" Kate mumbled.

"It's not like it's the end of the world" Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm tried so I'm just going to bed, you know the way out" Kate said walking to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Gibbs stared at the closed door for a while before leaving the apartment.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: ** Sorry for the delay, the website was being evil and won't load chapter 2 :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate opened her eyes and stumbled to her feet. Rubbing her face Kate looked up to see Abby standing in the middle of her living room.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Kate frowned.

"The front door was unlocked plus I have a spare key" Abby shrugged.

"True" Kate nodded moving across to the kitchen.

"Ok, let's get down to business on why I'm here" Abby said watching Kate. "What the hell have you done?!" Abby shouted.

"What?" Kate jumped at Abby's sudden shouting and nearly dropped the glass. "I haven't done anything!" Kate shouted back.

"So you wouldn't know why Gibbs is all upset then?" Abby questioned eyeing Kate suspiciously.

"No!" Kate shrugged.

"Kate" Abby sighed.

"Fine" Kate muttered. "He came over before and we had a little disagreement" Kate whispered.

"Disagreement about what?" Abby frowned.

"About telling the whole team that my tattoo isn't of a rose!" Kate yelled.

"When you left Gibbs explained that all identifying mark are in your personnel file and that's how he knew. So Tony doesn't know a thing!" Abby explained.

"Fine, he told you about our relationship and yet he didn't tell me. All those times I had to lie to you and you knew I was probably just going out with Gibbs to dinner or something. He totally humiliated me!!" Kate yelled.

"I guess you were probably going to dinner with Gibbs" Abby shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew!!" Kate shouted looking at her.

"I don't know. I just figured you didn't want me to know about your relationship" Abby shrugged looking at Kate.

"Didn't want to know!" Kate repeated. "I hated lying to you, I wish that I could tell you but I thought Gibbs wouldn't want me to tell you!" Kate yelled.

"That's all in the past now. What are you going to about making it up to Gibbs?" Abby queered.

"I'm not going to do anything! I'm not the who kept me out of the loop!!" Kate shouted.

"Kate" Abby whined.

"No Abby! I wasn't the one who did the wrong thing!" Kate scolded pointing to the door.

"You're not going to break up with him, are you?" Abby whispered.

"I don't know… out!" Kate frowned.

"Alright. I'll see you later" Abby mumbled walking to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate fell down into the couch and burrowed her head in her hands.

"_DiNozzo, what the HELL are you doing?!?" Gibbs shouted across the bullpen as he heart began to beat quickly, he was frightened what Tony would find in there. _

"_Nothing boss" he replied innocently hiding Kate's PDA behind his back. _

"_Yes you are!" Gibbs frowned._

"_Aww come on! It's not like she is ever going to now" Tony whined showing his hands._

"_She will if you keep searching her PDA" Gibbs replied._

"_You wouldn't dare tell her!" Tony threatened._

"_You have to stop going through other people's personal belonging and respect their privacy" Gibbs ordered. _

"_What's the harm? I just want to get to know them" He shrugged scrolling through her photos. _

"_DINOZZO!!!" Gibbs screamed. _

"_Fine" Tony sighed accidently scrolling to the next photo and put it back on her desk. Gibbs' heart began to beat even quicker as Tony walked back to his desk without ever seeing the photo. Kate entered the squad room a few minutes later, she smiled down at the photo on her PDA. Gibbs had his arms around her waist and resting his head on her left shoulder. _

The memory quickly faded into darkness and another memory appeared before her eyes.

"_Gibbs!!" Kate shouted as they walked to the truck. _

"_Katie, I haven't driven in age and I want to" Tony whined as he snatched the keys of McGee and hoped into the driver's seat._

"_Why don't I sit in the middle then Tony can't make any rude, childish, immature comments or gestures" Gibbs suggested looking at Kate. _

"_Yay" she smiled that sweet smile that he loves so much. _

Once again the memory faded out and a new one started playing.

_Gibbs was sitting at his desk ignoring Abby trying to get his attention. _

"_Hello, Gibbs?? Are you ready?" Abby asked snapping her fingers inches from his face. _

"_For what?" he frowned slightly but knew bloody well what Abby was talking about. _

"_Our dinner tonight" she smiled. _

"_Oh, that…" he paused quickly glancing at Kate. _

"_But it's a tradition!!" Abby whined._

"_I know, but I've got other plans. I'm sorry Abs, I'll take you out another night" Gibbs said avoiding Abby's gaze._

"For fuck sake" Kate hissed grabbing her keys, bag and jacket. Jogging down to the car park, Kate got in and drove off.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs poured himself another coffee mug of bourbon while trying to figure out why Kate was so mad at him. He suddenly looked up hearing someone knocking on his door. Stiffly getting to his feet, he walked up the stairs and swung the door open.

"Kate" he said in surprise.

"I've been an utter idiot" she mumbled letting herself in.

"Oh?" Gibbs chuckled lightly.

"I'm not sure why I let something so small and insignificant get between us" she shrugged.

"Well I can see why you were a bit mad at me keeping it from you" Gibbs shrugged as well.

"But it was so stupid. I love you so much and I won't let anything like this get between us again" Kate smiled faintly moving closer to Gibbs.

"No more secrets" Gibbs sighed. Kate nodded and reached up to kiss him. "I shall tell you every and ask for your permission" he laughed.

"You don't have to ask my permission for _everything_" Kate laughed.

"Permission to kiss?" Gibbs said with a sly grin.

"Don't need to ask" Kate giggled leaning up to kiss him again.

"Permission to pee?" Gibbs questioned raising an eyebrow,

"Too much information!" Kate said holding up her hands and heading down to the basement.

**- The End -**


End file.
